Lucy Potter and the Terran Dragonrider
by saruviel
Summary: Lucy Potter Book 5. The love between Lucy and Enrique heats up.


Lucy Potter and the Terran Dragonrider

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Copyright 6176 SC

Chapter One

Lucy Potter was a girl of extraordinary sensitivities. To the realities of being a teenage girl, trying to find her place in the world, encumbered with the mysterious powers of witchcraft yet, at the same time, not 100% certain that she should at all be such a thing as a practicing witch, no matter how appealing such a thing might be to her person, her family and her legacy, Lucy Potter could not be anything but sensitive to the community of witches at one end, who seemed to accept her, somewhat, yet a halfblood, in the end, was still a halfblood, and the big bad world of Melrose High School and the broader community which, although they might not so much shun witches as in the days of old, had yet to fully expand their thinkings to the point of full acceptance. Sure, nobody cared, really, as the motto went - but it didn't mean such a lifestyle was welcomed into homes, social groups and other important communities, sometimes necessary to the functioning of a full and healthy life. Yet her genuine instincts and intuitions of great perceptive ability were more keen to life than just such social aspects - there was a keen sense of the divine power which ran through the cosmos - the spirit of God - to which she also showed much allegiance and devotion.

And it was to the spirit of El Shaddai himself, this fine Saturday morning, she was praying in a tiny little group of 3 souls, in a house in Belconnen in Canberra, apparently a rental of Aaron Goodsell, a holiday house of sorts, were she, Aaron and Daniel Daly, were currently praying, and sitting calmly, in the glow of an informal first or second or such Haven Noahide Fellowship meeting. It was understood - she was a Noahide, and genuinely interested in the Karaite approach to Noahidism, but she was not joining Haven, as such. Just taking a little bit of an interest at this time of life.

'Maybe in latter years, Daniel,' she had suggested to him. 'I just want a visit or two at this stage, in my youth. Nothing more than that. Maybe later, when I'm older, and thought through a lot of things... Maybe then I will even give you a committment of regular attendance. But not now.'

'And that is all I could possibly hope for, dear Lucy,' said Daniel. And the meeting finished, and they went their seperate ways, but the Children of Haven was not for Lucy just quite yet. Not just quite yet.

'Ocularis Deprivus', shouted Lucy, and the 5 foot rat in the back yard of Minoxxia suddenly turned blind, unable to find its prey. The rat scurried around here an there, and Lucy then cast a freeze spell on it and it sat there, unmoving, very soon dead.

'Dumbass bitch,' spoke a voice from out on the front road, just to the north-west of where she was standing. She turned and looked. 'Lucifer!' she exclaimed. 'What the hell do you want.'

He was on a Harley Davidson, smoking a ciggie, and decided in his heart, what the fuck. He got off his bike, parked it, and walked down the driveway, coming to just in front of Lucy, who was standing there, wand raised, ready to cast a spell on her vilest enemy. She looked at Shelandragh May, who was inside, drinking a cup of tea, watching them. She indicated with her head, but Shelandragh looked at Lucifer who smiled at her, sipped on her tea, and did nothing.

Lucy turned to him and lowered her wand. 'What do you want, Lucifer.'

'Your a dumbass bitch,' said Malfoy. 'You know, Lucy. You could make it a lot easier on yourself. You know what Alexander wants. What Damien wants. A simple and happy transaction. A calm arrangement. Make it easy on yourself, and we will leave you alone forever. You have our words.'

'The word of a cretin like you is something I can live without.'

The back door opened and Shelandragh stood there. 'Would you like a cup of tea, Mr Malfoy?'

Lucifer shrugged, and took off his leather jacket, coming up to Shelandragh, winking at her, and walking past her to sit inside the kitchen.

Lucy came up to Shelandragh. 'What the hell is your problem, Shelly.'

Shelandragh looked at her young pupil. 'He's a wizard, you know. And in the world of witchcraft, despite the millions of lessons I have given you on morality, sometimes those in the craft simply need to bite their lips and accept some of the harsher realities of life.'

'Which means?' asked a perplexed Lucy Potter.

'That we give our guest some tea, some Tim Tams, and listen to his ramblings for a few days.'

'Good grief,' said Lucy, and followed Shelandragh inside.

'Your disgusting Lucifer,' were Lucy's words as Lucifer took the entire packet of Tim Tam's offered to him, sat there, dunking them in the tea, and ate the lot within a few minutes.

'You'll get fat,' said Lucy.

'Now Lucy. Is that any way to speak to our guest?'

Lucy glared at Lucifer, who glared back, seemingly in a jovial mood.

'Can you put an Irishman up for the night?' asked Lucifer, in a mock Irish accent.

'Your not Irish,' said Lucy instantly.

'But, to be sure, Luna Lovegood loves the accent. Tells me all the time.'

'We can certainly put you up for the night Mr Malfoy. It would be my pleasure.'

'Ta. And some good tucker would be fab, Miss May.' Lucifer, just finishing off the last caramel Tim Tam, burped.

Lucy said 'Pig,' and Lucifer grinned madly at her.

'Would you like some more Tim Tam's?' Shelandragh asked Lucifer.

'Do you have any of those Monte Carlo's?' asked Lucifer.

'I'll just check,' said Shelandragh, and went off to the cupboard.

Lucy sat there, staring daggers at Lucifer, shaking her head constantly.

'Unbelievable,' she said after a while, and when Shelandragh returned, handed Lucifer the entire pack of Monte Carlo's, almost hissed at him as he started on them as well.

'Heaven's above, Shelandragh,' said Lucy, looking at their pig of a guest. 'He'll eat us out of house and home.'

Shelandragh looked at Lucifer devouring the biscuits and said, 'Even Lucifer watches his weight, Lucy. He's probably just hungry.'

Lucifer burped again, and Shelandragh watched him, like a fascinating zoo exhibit, the beast devouring its prey.

Eventually Lucifer finished the second packet, finished his tea, and stood looked at them both, almost apologetically, and farted. And the smell, being quite fowl, brought a 'For heaven's fu**ing sake,' from Lucy, who held her nose and wafted the air in front of her.

'Cheers,' said Lucifer, who disappeared into the lounge, flicked on the TV, turned it to the 'Merlin' repeats on Freeview, and sat there, totally uncaring, a vile guest, but welcome enough, leaving an extremely flabbergasted Lucy Potter severely questioning the wisdom of her long term teacher and mentor, who simply washed the mug, and went off to prepare Lucifer's bed for the night.

'Don't worry. He won't try anything,' said Shelandragh, to a nervous Lucy in her bed.

'How can you tell. It didn't stop him before.'

'He's on good behaviour. He wants an agreement. I already know. What he's after. He said it to you, in fact. But he'll only hint at it, seriously, until you are ready to understand a little more deeply. Its about something. We talked about it once.'

'What do you mean?' asked Lucy, looking intently into the eyes of Shelandragh.

Shelandragh looked down at her pupil and simply said, 'You'll work it out. Now sleep tight.'

Lucy didn't know what to say, but slowly drifted off, and dreamed.

She was in a cantina in Mexico, and Lucifer came in, sat down next to her, and showed her a document. It read 'The Divine Contract'.

'Sign it,' said Lucifer, in her dream. 'Samael likes you, babe. You have nothing to worry about.'

And then the dream changed, and she was chasing turtles along a beach, and the random craziness of the sandman took over once more.

When she awoke she just remembered the dream, vaguely, and her subconscious, all that day, started putting bits and pieces of things together. Started working it out.

Lucifer farted. Lucifer farted again. Then he belched, scratched his butt, and turned the page of the Playboy magazine.

From the other side of the kitchen Lucy was shaking her head in disgust.

'Don't be so judgemental,' said Shelandragh. 'He is only being himself. Just the way God made him. Beautiful baby Lucifer.'

Lucifer snorted at that commen.

'I mean, he is disgusting,' said Lucy.

Lucifer belched again.

'I don't think a cruder man exists on this planet.'

Lucifer unfolded the centrefold and held it up.

'Beast!' exclaimed Lucy.

'Heh, heh, heh,' grinned Lucifer.

Later on in the day they were in the lounge room playing Monopoly. Lucifer didn't own any complete group of properites, yet Lucy had the two blue ones worth the most. Lucifer wasn't happy about it.

'Your lucky, bitch,' he growled at her.

'It doesn't take much to compete with a dimwit like you,' she responded.

'Now, now, Lucy,' chided Shelandragh.

'I'll offer you $50 for Fleet Street,' he said.

'In your dreams,' said Lucy, but Shelandragh looked at her softly, and Lucy groaned saying 'Alllllriiigght.'

'Heh, heh, heh. Sucker,' responded the happy devil.

Lucy in fact, unluckily, kept on landing on the reds and Lucifer was making inroads. But then he landed on the first blue, with her hotel, and then rolled a double 1, and he was broke.

'I'll have to sell some stuff,' he muttered.

'Poor devil,' said Lucy, and almost felt empathy for him.

Lucy finally won, yet, strangely, Lucifer was quite humble about it.

'Well played, kid. Ya did me.'

'Well, thank you. Manners from you is not what I expect.'

'Oh, well, congratulations lady muck. Enjoy your freaking victory.'

When he had left the room Lucy, strangely, felt a little guilty.

Shelandragh eyed her. 'Like I said. Don't be so hard on him. He likes you. It's why he is here.'

Lucy looked after the departed Lucifer, and her heart softened a little. The devil liked her. How weird.

He stayed that night again, and the following morning, at breakfast, they were eating bacon, eggs, tomato and hash brown. And he didn't even belch once.

When he was at the door to leave, Shelandragh chatted with him for a while and then he looked at Lucy.

He winked his eye at her, and smiled a little. 'I'll be seeing you later, Lucy Potter,' and then he was gone.

Shelandragh walked out to watch him drive off and, despite herself, she followed, and watched him as his bike sped off up the highway.

They came back inside. Shelandragh looked at her. 'What? No thank God he's gone?'

But Lucy said nothing.

Chapter Two

With Lucifer gone, life returned to normal once more for Lucy Jane Caroline Potter. Lucy continued in her lessons, and farm life at Chakola was that steady and sedate world of the Bridges clan, where it moved at its own pace of things and which was more intersted in the farming lifestyle than anything else, though they wouldn't mind a few healthier profits every now and again.

Lucy found herself down at the Chakola crossing a little, just up on the bank, seated below the fence which guarded one of the paddocks. It was her place - her place in the world - and she sat there, dreaming her dreams and thinking her thoughts. Fantasies of life, love and other mysteries filled her head. Would she end up famous. She was already rich, now, after the quest of the Golden Soverigns, but did life have more in store for the likes of one such as herself. She thought on Enrique, the Terran Dragonrider, and fancied that meeting him again would not be that arduous an encounter. She thought on life, and her dreams; of being a world famous witch, and everything under the sun, really. And magic; she especially thought about magic. But time was ticking.

Soon, very soon now, she would live up to the committment she had made. She would attend the New York school of magic known as Redaxxiel, were Harry would be teaching this year, and learn even more so, perhaps from Americas finest, the powers and excitements of the world of magic. And she was really looking forward to it. New York. The big apple. The city that never sleeps. Or was that L.A.? Either way it would be the time of her life and she was, literally, counting down the days.

But for now she would come home after school at St Pats, do the chores her mother Caroline set her around the old schoolhouse which was their home, and do her lessons with Shelandragh and learn as much as she possibly could. And her life was content enough with that.

'Hurry up, Lucy. You don't want to miss your flight.'

The bothersome concerns of Shelandragh May, witch of Bunyan, were lost on Lucy as she stared at her suitcase. This was it - the big apple. Perhaps the biggest change of her young life. She knew, deep down, she was a quiet and gentle country girl from the heartland of Australia, with mostly simple ways and attitudes, despite her worldly wisdom, mainly imparted from the mentorings of Shelandragh and the grim realities someone so young had had to face. Yet, in one of those life ironies, it was most likely those exact grim realities which would prepare her for the next few years of her life. Shelandragh claimed Lucy still had much to learn from her, yet also acknowledged that a far more thorough education on witchcraft in the more official institutions would equally benefit and, besides, Lucy neede more interaction with her community than Sydney had provided for her. Time for the big league she thought to herself.

As they drove up the monaro, looking out into the fields, she wondered what new adventures life in New York would bring her. Oh, the usual hustle and bustle of a big city, she supposed. But she had this feeling that even bigger things awaited her. And, of course, there was Harry. Time to sit at his feet, if she was so lucky, and learn from her cousin firsthand the lore and knowledge someone so young, yet so gifted, had inherited.

They arrived at the Canberra airport and her mother with Madalene, Jayden and Georgia were all waiting for her.

'Good luck Lucy,' said Jayden.

'Thanks Jay.'

'We'll miss you,' said Georgia.

Lucy clasped her shoulder.

Madalene took her aside. 'Remember. Boys are nothing but trouble.' Lucy laughed at that.

And then her flight was called, and she was away, away from home and safety, off to a big new adventure, another brand new chapter in the life of Lucy Potter.

'The irony of magic is that it serves no real purpose. It is no grand vision of the future, no compelling morality, no scheme of wealth acquisition, no agenda at all really. It just is what it is.'

'Then what's it for?' the student asked Harry Potter, teacher in the magic and ethics department at the New York school of magic known as Redaxxiel.

'It's not so much what magic is for but what we're for. For we are the ones with the gifts. Some people take their talents and turn to darkness. There are many a dark power,' he said, looking at Lucy, 'who would take magic and speak doom to mankind should they not be opposed. And that is our job as wizards and witches of the white order. To oppose the evil ones.'

'Like the Hellfire League,' said a student.

Harry looked at the student. 'We shouldn't talk about them. They complain of being misunderstood.'

Lucy was curious. 'Who are the Hellfire League?'

'Old witches and wizards. Their roots go right back. They originate in Salem. They've got a lot of power. A lot of wealth. They run in illuminati circles,' said the student.

'Which they deny,' said Harry. 'They do claim to be acting in our magic communities best interests.'

'A fool believes that,' the young wizard in training replied.

'What makes them so dangerous?' Lucy asked.

'They are well connected. If you are a problem to them and their ambitions, you're in for it,' said the student.

'And what are their ambitions?' asked Lucy.

'To rule the world of course,' said the student.

'Which is patently untrue,' responded Harry. 'The League makes several regular donations to Redaxxiel. Their interests are entirely Altruistic.'

The student snickered but said nothing more.

'Whatever the ambitions of the League, OUR purposes are to serve good things with our lives. To put magic to its proper use, for what it was created to do. And while some may mention those such as the Illuminati and the Hellfire League, it doesn't matter who it is. If it uses magic for evil, we oppose it.'

A bell started ringing, signalling the end of the lesson.

'For next week please read chapter one of the text,' said Harry. 'And thanks for paying attention for my first lesson.'

As the students departed Lucy smiled at Harry after his first lesson, and made her way out into the corridor.

Following the students she came to the central cafeteria section of the school, and sat down next to the boy who had spoken about the Hellfire League.

'Hi. I'm Lucy. Lucy Potter. I don't think I know you yet.'

'Lucy Potter,' said the lad. 'Another Potter. Any relation.'

'We're cousins,' she said, somewhat proudly.

'Wonderful. Another bloody Potter,' replied the blonde haired lad.

Lucy ignored the comment. 'Who are you?' she asked the lad.

'You don't want to mess with Jack,' said a girl opposite them. 'He is a Malfoy after all.'

Lucy almost shuddered.

'Oh, its ok,' said the girl. 'He's Lucas Malfoy's son. The redeemed member of the Malfoy triplets.'

'Lucifer is your uncle?' she asked him.

Jack nodded.

'Wonderful,' uttered Lucy Potter. 'I travel half way around the world, and I still can't escape the bloody Malfoys,' but she said the last word 'Malfoys' looking at Jack from the corner of her eye with a small grin on her face.

'Humph,' went Jack, but he had a smile on his face.

'He looks like his older cousin Draco, so we have been told. A younger version of him,' said the girl. 'But Jack's a good guy. Seriously.'

'Who are you?' Lucy asked the girl.

The girl came and sat down next to them. 'Isla Strongfire. From a VERY old magical family. Pleased to meet you Lucy Potter,' she said, offering her hand.

Lucy shook it and smiled back. 'Pleased to meet you too, Isla Strongfire.' Lucy was suddenly happy. She was starting to make friends it seemed.

Lucy looked at Jack. 'Tell me about the Hellfire League.'

Jack sipped on his bottle of juice and said, 'What do you want to know about them?'

'Oh. I don't know. I was just curious,' she said somewhat defensively.

'Old Jenkins. Defense of the dark arts crony. I think he is linked to them.'

'He creeps me,' said Isla. 'And that owl which sits on his shoulder. It's like it looks into your very soul.'

Jack shuddered on that statement.

'What is it?' Lucy asked Jack.

'I don't think it's an owl,' he replied.

Isla spoke. 'Jack has a fertile imagination, Lucy. He suspects everyone is guilty.'

'Everyone has something to hide,' said Jack.

'Not me,' said the moralistic Lucy Potter.

'Are you sure about that?' asked Jack, looking right into her eyes.

Lucy looked at the Malfoy boy, suddenly reminded of who his uncle was, and said nothing more.

'The League are the real power in American witchcraft. They are the ones behind the scenes who tell people what they can and can not do. You don't get far as a wizard if you're not serving their agenda.'

'Which is completely untrue,' objected Isla. 'There are loads of magicians who have no affiliation with the League.'

'But with no real power amongst us,' replied Jack. Isla didn't reply, but looked away softly.

'They're like the magic mafia,' said Jack. 'If you are not in their pocket you better watch what you say.'

'It's that bad?' asked Lucy.

Jack just nodded.

'He's exaggerating,' said Isla. 'But, yes. They do have a lot of power.'

'But what can they do to you. If you don't serve them?' asked Lucy.

Jack ran his finger across his neck.

'Don't be stupid,' said Isla, giving hima shove. 'They are not that powerful yet.'

'Yet,' said Jack.

Lucy took that information soberly.

'So where are you from?' asked Isla. 'You sound foreign.

'Oh, Australia. But I was born in England,' said Lucy proudly.

'She's a Potter, remember,' said Jack. 'Uncle Lucifer lives in Australia most of the time now. You've met him, haven't you?'

'I know Lucifer,' said Lucy soberly. 'He is not one to forget easily.'

'He is linked right into the League. And the Illuminati as well from what dad tells me. All the Malfoys are connected like that.'

'But you don't go along with the pack?' asked Lucy.

'No,' said Jack softly. 'Dad. He taught me when I was young. Said our family had a bad reputation. But that Malfoy's really should have a good one. That we didn't have to be that way.'

'And you agree with your dad?'

Jack looked at her. 'I suppose,' he said, but Lucy sensed doubt in those words.

'Jack's a good guy,' said Isla, giving him a shoulder hug.

Jack just smiled at Lucy with a knowing grin.

They chatted on for a while, and as Lucy settled in for her second night at the school, and her first day's lessons, she thought on Jack and Isla. And she especially thought on the mysterious Hellfire League and what, if any, her time in America might be affected by the secret organisation.

She slept well that night, and she dreamed. She entered a deep, deep state of slumber, and her body turned ice cold. The window came unlocked, and rain poured into her private dorm, and around midnight it turned to snow and sleet, yet still she slept and dreamed. Her body, when you looked at it, seemed very hot and sweaty, and at three in the morning, feeling the chill down the corridor, Harry unlocked Lucy's door with the master key, with some of the other students gathered around to want to know what the fuss was all about, to find Lucy, encased in ice, but seeming to be glowing hot red inside the ice.

'Do something Harry,' yelled Isla.

Harry looked down at Lucy. 'She's not dead,' he stammered. 'Would someone close that bloody window.'

A student fastened the window shut, and they all stared at Lucy, glowing red, encased in the ice.

Harry turned to the students. 'I can't do anything.' He looked down at his cousin. 'A war is going on. Notice this symbol on the ice?' he said to them. 'It's the symbol of the Illuminati. They have their claim on her, and won't let her go.'

'But who is fighting her?' asked Isla. 'It's like she is burning up. Like she is in hellfire.'

Harry looked at Jenkins, the defense of the dark arts teacher, hovering in the background. 'I don't know,' he said.

'But I do,' said Jack Malfoy softly.

Nobody got much sleep that night as the war raged for the soul of Lucy Potter, and Harry sat in the cane chair, in the corner, watching great powers slug it out for ownership, so it seemed, for the soul of his cousin, Lucy Potter. Great powers indeed.

Chapter Three

She was in a vast field, and it was circled by burning lava. And then a blonde haired, thin but impressive man, with long hair in a ponytail, not dissimilar to Lucifer's occasional dress code, but dressed in a formal suit with a walking stick, and a beard, appeared in front of her.

'Join us,' he said.

'Suddenly Alexander Darvanius II appeared behind her and said 'leave her alone Bringfire,'

'Humph. I should have known the Illuminati would interfere. Your ways are so – trite – Alexander Darvanius. The Illuminati is old, tired. Yahweh's servants have long had the better of you. The Hellfire League is a new beginning for the power of evil. Darkness shall reign through us. Your kind practically serve God now anyway. You are gutless.' Saying that he pointed his walking stick, and a fireball rushed forward from its end, yet Alexander put up his right hand and the fireball stopped and burned up.

'Evil was never the point, Bringfire. It was freedom we desired.'

'You say that,' he said, and blasted another fireball at him, which Alexander dealt with in a similar manner. 'But now you serve.'

'I serve no man,' said Alexander, and pointing at Bringfire a blast of ice, like some comic supervillain, exploded from his hand and surrounded the League member.

And thus they warred as Lucy ran and instinctively hid behind Alexander.

'Give her to us. Times are changing, Alexander. You are the old guard. The tamed old guard. And Satan is a pussy who rules hell through reputation only. There are darker powers than he.'

'Your pride astonishes me Bringfire. It seems like only yesterday your father begged mine for a pact. You knew then you needed us. Tell me, what has changed?'

'Out with the old,' said Alexander's adversary and, suddenly jumping skywards and unleashing a bolt of fire which a parade of ice rings defeated, he finished saying, 'and in with the new.'

They stood there, glaring at each other, and Lucy could feel her heart beating furiously.

They stalked each other then, encompassed by the ring of fire.

'Don't worry. He has used a lot of energy,' Alexander said to Lucy. 'It will only go on for so long.'

Yet Bringfire was patient, and for 4 hours he stalked them both, the occasional bolt of fire, which Alexander fended away.

'I don't want to kill her. You know that, Alexander. But her potential is even greater than her cousin. She is a real Potter after all.'

'What does that mean?' Lucy asked Alexander.

'Don't worry about it,' he replied.

'Let me speak to her, then. Look. I will put down my cane.' And he did that and softly came forward.

'Lucy,' he said, smiling wickedly at her.

''Go to hell, bastard. Even Lucifer is a saint compared to you.'

'Temper, temper child.'

'You can see the girl is not interested,' stated Alexander.

'Then let me make her an offer,' said Bringfire.

Alexander said nothing, and so Bringfire sat down crossed legged in front of them both, took out a whiskey decanter, took a swig, and smiled at them both quite wickedly again.

'The whole point of witchcraft is that it does break the rules, Lucy Potter. Why on earth even pretend to be so hypocritical so as to pass yourself off as a, humph, white witch.'

'Not everyone with our gifts is evil, cretin,' she hissed back at him.'

'True,' he responded. 'But they should be,' he said with the most villainous of grins.

'Our calling Lucy Potter is to run amok amongst the children of men. They are the, lesser, mortals, after all. Simple muggles and their spoonfed existence.'

'Some of those muggles are my best friends,' she retorted.

'Through fear, Lucy Potter. Through fear. Why deny yourself. You are a beautiful creature. A savage delight. Do not repress the carnal desires you know you entertain. It is what we are. No. Who we are.'

'I'm nothing like you,' she said angrily.

'Oh, but you are. Believe me. You are. Every snide comment. Every sideways glance. Every casual insult. You know what you are. From birth you have known. All of us have. We're different, you and I. Not common. Not base. We were born for better things. And if you join the league you will know those better things.'

She hid there, behind Alexander, but she wanted to say something, something burning in her heart. She came out, looking carefully at Alexander for protection, and faced her adversary.

'I may be different, Bringfire. I may not indeed be like the rest of them. I may bear taunts and I may bear insults. But I suffer that, because I know the truth. I know, in my heart, I will never be of the likes of you.'

He glared at her, and his face suddenly turned to anger, and as he pointed his hands at her a bolt of ice suddenly exploded all over him, and he was encased quickly, surrounded by frozen water.

'It will take him a while to chill out,' said Alexander to the startled Lucy. We best leave this part of the dreamscape. Take my hand.

And she grasped the hand of her often feared adversary, and they flew upwards, and she looked down, down at the circle of fire, and wished no soon relief to the torment Bringfire was experiencing.

And then, Just as suddenly...

…. 'Errrgggh. What time is it?'

Harry bolted upright awake, and looked over to see the drenched Lucy Potter in her bed holding her head. He rushed over to her.

'Your safe,' he said, clutching his cousin. Thank God you are safe'

But Lucy just sat there, wondering at all the fuss, and why she was wet all over, for she remembered nothing.

The man woke and, coming to his senses, undid the leather ties which kept him secured, and climbed out of the 'Dreamscape Traveller'. The traveller was a globular metallic contraption, with a comfortable seat. When the subject slept, a covering mask was lowered over the dreamers head and spells cast. Through this way the Hellfire League had long accessed the dreams of the powerful - from prime ministers to presidents, senators and congressmen – all who could be corrupted to suit their tastes for decadence. They had existed 400 years now – not as long as the ancient Illuminati, but long enough.

He first showered, to warm up, for he was unsurprisingly chilled, and then Bringfire climbed upstairs, to the ground level of the castle, and found Witchqueen in the throneroom, sipping on wine, looking through girlie magazines.

'How predictable, Witchqueen. Hollywood magazines. I swear, you will be starring in one of them one day.'

'Back, are you,' said Witchqueen, and sipped on her glass.

Bringfire poured himself a brandy and looked out at the ocean. 'Darvanius was there. I had no real opportunity.'

'I am sure WK will appreciate your failure,' she responded, turning a page in her magazine.

'I don't think the Warlock Supreme really cares any more,' he said, looking out at the ocean. 'The Potter girl was only a tempting treat to him. She has interesting powers. Quite gifted. But her corrupting is too much effort from initial observations.'

'Still. It would have been nice. Princess would have enjoyed a new companion. So many of the new recruits bore her so quickly. The Potter girl would have been a challenge.'

'Yet she may end up being an adversary,' said Bringfire, staring out at the ocean.

'What did you say?' asked the Witchqueen uninterestedly, yet Bringfire did not respond.

'I will send Jester. Next month. He can hang around. Watch the girl.'

'If you must,' said Witchqueen, unperturbed from her magazine.

And Bringfire poured himself another drink, settled on his current assignment, and gave the ocean one last gaze, before drifting off to his chambers, and another day of debauchery in the Hellfire League of America the Brave.

'Come on Lucy. Let's see the Big Apple.'

It was the weekend, and although Lucy had piles of study ahead of her, she couldn't resist the temptation of Harry's offer to escape the stuffy dorm rooms of Redaxxiel, and give Manhattan Island a good going over. They disappeared out the side entrance, pushed the Gargoyle head again to hide the school once more, which was hidden down a side alley, and ventured forth into the most exciting city in the world.

They ate ice cream, visited the statue of liberty, drank lattes in fancy cafes, and all in all had a jolly good time of it. There were so many exciting things to see and do that Lucy felt she could get lost for hours in such a city.

'This is Paragon Alley,' said Harry, out the back of 'Merlin's Inn', down yet another alley, the place being filled with obvious wizarding and witching sorts to the trained eye. As Harry pushed some bricks, they took a life of their own, and shortly the entrance opened up and they came into an alley which opened into a thoroughfare of wizarding establishments.

'We can access this from the back of the school,' said Harry. 'Its just over there a little,' he said, pointing vaguely eastwards.

They explored Paragon Alley for most of the rest of their Saturday afternoon, and then Harry asked her to accompany him down to a cafe for dinner, down the Avenue of Americas.

'We'll have to take a cab, but there is a friend I want to catch up with. From another school of magic.'

They took the taxi, and got out a little up the street from the cafe. As they walked Lucy felt an eery feeling. She turned her head and looked upwards. 'That place?' she said.

Harry looked at the address. '666 Avenue of the Americas,' he said.

'I know who lives there,' she said, remembering. Harry said nothing.

'Look,' don't let Mr Darvanius throw you. 'Its all hype in the end. The Illuminati may have power, but their agendas are so old now they have forgotten half of them I'll bet.'

'I hope you're right, Harry. But Alexander is not like other people. He's more like us than any muggles I have ever known. He probably has all our powers and more, anyway.'

Harry looked up at the address of Alexander Darvanius II. 'Perhaps,' he said, suddenly put off by the address. 'Come on, let's get going.' So they moved on, found the cafe, and Lucy spent the evening meal chatting with an Indian man, discussing magic practices from Asia, and eating hot curry, and drinking cool lemonade, because she was still underage.

That night she really wanted to sleep, but she refused to alter her timetable, and studied to well past midnight to catch up on her days shenanigans. Harry dropped in at 2 pm. 'You should probably get some rest,' he said to the obviously exhausted Lucy Potter.

'I still have half an hour to go,' she protested. 'I can't let down the Potter name,' she stated.

Harry took her study book, looked at the title, 'Defense against Demons,' smiled to himself as he knew the book well, and put it down on her desk, lifted her up and plonked her down on her bed, as she was already in her nightgown.

'Harry,' she said.

'Yes,' Lucy.

'Do you remember David? My father?'

'No, Lucy. Sorry. I barely remember my own.'

'Mum. Caroline talked of him a lot. In younger years. She said he was a good man.'

'Of course he was,' said Harry. 'He was a Potter.'

'Harry?'

'Yes Lucy?'

'Are you a Potter? Are you really a Potter?'

He looked at her, and realized she had picked up on certain vibes.

'Severus Snape is my real father, Lucy. But James Potter will always be a father to me. I proudly wear the Potter name, and always will.'

'Oh,' said Lucy, but she started smiling. 'I'm proud of you, Harry. Always remember that. I'm proud of you.'

He kissed her forehead, and wished her goodnight, and as he looked at her from the doorway, he was proud to bear the Potter name. For Lucy Potter was a girl like no other. Like no other.

Chapter Four

An old face, Genevieve Dupre, looking taller, prettier, if at all possible, and every inch the French lady, popped her head into Lucy Potter's dorm one evening.

'Lucy? Have you forgotten me already?'

'Genevieve!' gushed Lucy, and ran into her arms, giving her the hug of a long lost friend not seen for a while.

'I know,' said Lucy. 'Why didn't I write. I have been so bloody busy, pardon the French,' to which they both quickly burst out laughing.

'Is this just a visit?' asked Lucy.

'Father has gotten it into his head that only ze best for his daughter will do. So here I am at Redaxxiel. But next year is Hogwarts and I have already been accepted.'

'Brilliant,' beamed Lucy. 'Gosh, Genevieve. Should you dress like that? Some of the boys here might get ideas.'

'What's a girl to do?' said Genevieve, and they burst out laughing again.

'I think I have ideas enough,' said Jack Malfoy from the doorway.

Genevieve turned and looked over at Master Malfoy. 'You can dream, I am sure,' she said offhandedly, but she did give him a glance over.

Isla pushed her head in the doorway, following Jack, and introduced herself. 'Isla. Friend of Lucy.'

'Genevieve Dupre,' said the French girl, and offered her hand.

'There goes the schools reputation,' said Jack, walking in and looking Genevieve over. 'Are you sure you're a witch?'

'Are you sure you're a boy?' replied Genevieve, and the girls burst out laughing.

'But I dress with at least some modesty,' said Malfoy.

'Leave her alone, Jack,' said Lucy. 'Remember, she's new.' But Jack made it so obvious of his bad opinion that the air of superiority was tangible in the air.

'You're a Malfoy? Aren't you? I recognize your looks,' said Genevieve.

'And you're a genius,' said Jack mockingly, but he sat down on a chair, and just looked at her.

'I think he is smitten, and hiding his words,' said Isla.

Lucy looked at Genevieve, who stood offhandedly again, but looked at Jack from time to time.

'Oh, you like him too!' exclaimed Isla.

'Of course she does,' said Jack. 'She recognizes her superior.

'Shut up Jack,' said Isla. But Genevieve didn't seem to care, and was smiling at Lucy, holding her hands, but looking at Jack.

'Jesus. Get a room, you two,' said Isla.

Jack stood, and straightened himself up in pride, but came over to Genevieve. 'Well. I guess we can make room for even the likes of you,' and offered his hand. Genevieve shook it, and batted her eyelashes. And Jack, of all things, winked back, then beat a hasty retreat.

'You don't take long, do you?' said Lucy.

'Oh, don't be silly. He's just a boy. I was humouring him.' But she did look back at where he had gone off too.

'So. Do you want to bunk with me?' asked Lucy.

'Perfect,' said Genevieve, and whistled. One of her fathers assistants showed his head, brought in two suitcases, and Genevieve pointed to the empty bed, where he dutifully laid them to rest.

'Will that be all milady?'

Genevieve nodded and the man left.

'Your rich, I take it,' said Isla.

'Oh, we are ok,' said Genevieve. 'Now, I have to go see the librarian to collect my textbooks. I am far enough behind already.'

'You'll catch up,' said Lucy.

Genevieve put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled, and turned to go find the library.

'Genevieve!' called Lucy.

The girl turned.

'It's good to see you.'

'And you too, Lucy Potter.'

When Genevieve had gone, Isla sat down on Lucy's bed. 'She's an old friend, I take it.'

'We go way back. Well, sort of. We studied in Sydney together.'

'Then we will be the best of friends,' said Isla. 'I am sure of it.'

'I am sure we will,' said Lucy. 'But that Jack.'

'I think he has a crush. And he probably won't waste his time about it, knowing Jack.'

Which were the exact thoughts on Lucy's own mind. A match for Jack Malfoy. And who better than Genevieve Dupre. Who better at all.

'Let us go to ze circus,' said Genevieve, handing Lucy a flyer.

'Oh, Genni. I really need to study. I have had far too much excitement already, and I don't want to lag.

'All study and no play makes Lucy ze dull girl,' said Genevieve. 'The show starts at 7. Come on. I'll pay.'

'Mmm,' said Lucy. 'Can we take Isla?'

'Oh. Isla. Yes. And Jack, of course.'

'Naturally,' said Lucy, eyeing Genevieve.

The gang assembled downstairs, filled in their leave forms, and took off.

The circus was billed as the most exciting show on earth, and the special guest was 'The Terran Dragonrider.'

'He should be amazing,' said Genevieve to the group.

'Lucy looked at the picture. The face reached out and grabbed her. It was Enrique from the quest for the Golden Sovereigns. She remembered him well, and the little crush she'd had on him. A small world, she thought to herself.

They took their seats, and a shock guest called the Jester started entertaining them with jokes and tumbling acts. He was very funny. Lucy noted, though, opposite them, on the front row, Alexander Darvanius II sitting there, next to an attractive lady, and Brax next to her.

'Who are zey?' asked Genevieve, noticing Lucy's gaze.

'Oh, nobody,' said Lucy, and returned her gaze to the Jester.

The circus was indeed spectacular, and the final act, the Dragonrider, showed up, indeed flying around the rink on a dragon. The audience was hushed, and people assumed it was some sort of flying contraption, but Lucy knew better.

After the show they were hanging around out the front, and Alexander introduced himself.

'Lucy. Good to meet you again.'

'Hello Alexander.'

'And these are your friends?'

'Oh, yeh. This is Genevieve.'

'Pleased to meet you Genevieve.'

Genevieve curtsied.

'And this is Isla,' and Alexander shook her hand.

Jack stepped forward.

'I think I know young Jack Malfoy. How is your father Lucas?'

'He is well,' said Jack, shaking Alexander's hand.

'Mmm,' said Alexander, surveying the group. 'Oh, excuse me. This is my friend, Jenny Taylor.

Jenny smiled at the group, and they all nodded back.

'And you know Brax, of course, Lucy.'

'I know Brax,' said Lucy, eyeing the henchman suspiciously.

Over to the side an outburst of argument suddenly became noticeable, and the Terran Dragonrider came barging out of the tent, in a huff.

'Oh. Forgive me,' he said. 'Circus politics.'

And then Enrique noticed Lucy.

'Lucy! Lucy Potter?'

Lucy stood there, shy for once in her life. She was lost for words.

'Heaven's above. If its not Lucy from the Quest.'

She found her words. 'Hi Enrique.'

'You know each other?' asked Alexander.

'Yes,' said Lucy. 'We had an adventure together.'

'Fascinating,' said Alexander. 'Well, if you will excuse me.'

The Darvanius camp drifted off, and Lucy excused herself from her group to speak with Enrique.

'How. How have you been?' she asked him.

'Oh. Bloody wonderful. Still riding dragon's to pay my way. Oh, I still have some money from the Quest, but bills, you know.'

'Exactly,' said Lucy.

Enrique's dragon suddenly came snorting into view, amidst shouts from the tent, and Enrique grabbed the leash.

He looked at Lucy, and he smiled that Spanish smile she remembered him for. 'Hey. Ride with me. Come ride with me. A quick flight around the night sky.'

'Oh. I couldn't possibly. We have to get away.'

'Don't be silly. Your friends can enjoy the last bits of the fair.'

Lucy really felt she should be going, but he tilted his head, and looked at her with those eyes, those Spanish eyes, and she knew she couldn't say no.

She let the group know she would be busy for just a little while, and she returned to Enrique who was arguing with a circushand.

He turned to her. 'You ready?'

She nodded, terrified out of her mind, but nodded anyway.

'He won't bite. Just sit behind me, and whatever you do, don't let go.'

And they got on, and Enrique yelled a word in Spanish, and up, up, up they went, like a bolt of lightning, up into the New York Sky.

She held him tightly as they flew, admiring the wonderful view, and looking with wonder at her pilot.

'You can see – everything,' he said, and dove the dragon down, making Lucy hold on tighter than ever.

She laughed, and he smiled, and told her funny things, and she just lost herself in another adventure with the Terran Dragonrider, as they flew the Manhattan skies, not a care in the world.

She looked at him, as he chatted, and handled the dragon with the skill of an expert. She looked at him and spoke to him silently, from the thoughts of her heart.

'Can you read my mind? Can you, Enrique? Up here, with you. Its beautiful.'

They flew along, and rushed through a cloud, and headed towards the Statue of Liberty.

'Can you read my mind? Do you know how much I love this? Flying up here? In the skies? On a dragon? On a dragon – with you?' her thoughts asked him.

Seagulls started flying alongside them, and the dragon belched out a little blaze of fire.

'Your amazing, Terran Dragonrider,' she said in her thoughts. 'You're like a Superman who knows no fear. Up here it is just you and me. Nobody is around. I could fly here, forever. If you only said so, I would never leave.'

'Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked her. She nodded back.

'Can you read my mind? Do you know how much I am loving this? Loving being with you?'

And they flew, and flew, and eventually, turning back to the circus, they flew down, and landed, and Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, and turned to him. 'Your wonderful,' she said.

And he winked those Spanish eyes at him and, no sooner had it begun, then he was off, back to his circus, and another argument with another circus hand.

She watched him go, but as she made her way steadily back to her waiting group, the Jester from the show appeared, still juggling.

He stood in front of her, and she looked at him.

'What if all the world went to hell?' he asked her.

She shrugged.

And suddenly he let all his tumbling items fall to the ground.

'Well, I'm ok, anyway,' he said, with a sneering mock, and Lucy laughed at his humour.

'But what is life if you can't break the rules,' he said.

'True,' said Lucy, and smiled at the Jester, before rejoining her friends.

'Ready?' asked Isla.

'As I'll ever be,' responded Lucy Potter, but she turned to look back towards Enrique, who was gone from sight. And then the Jester did another tumble, and bowed to her, and she gave a little bow in return. What a strange fellow, she thought to herself. But it was a circus, and you met the most exciting of people at a circus. Especially one in Manhattan, were she had gotten more than she had bargained for from the Terran Dragonrider. A night to never forget. Never.

As she left the Jester watched her go, and went back inside, cast a reverse spell on the spell to mystify the ringmaster about his sudden showing, and a forget spell. And then he followed after the little group for a while, and summed up much of his new assignment, before bounding away, into the night, off back to his lair, a report to file, and a nights real entertainment ahead of him.

'We had a good time, didn't we?' said Genevieve.

'We certainly did,' said Lucy, putting on her nightgown.

'You met the Dragonrider,' said Genevieve.

'I certainly did,' beamed Lucy.

'Mmm. I think ze girl has found herself a special friend.'

'It's nothing like that,' replied Lucy instantly.

'Oh? No? Well whatever. I am sure you will know when ze time is right.'

'For what?' asked Lucy, suddenly very concerned.

But Genevieve just smiled, and gave her a devilish wink, leaving Lucy not really guessing as to what was on the mind of Genevieve Dupre. But those Spanish eyes. God, those Spanish eyes. How she could not fall in love with those Spanish eyes.

Chapter Five

'Grim Lock, is it?'

'Huh? Oh. My name. Well, something or another like that.'

'Well, which is it? Are you Mr Grim Lock?'

'Yes, I am Grimlock. Now please hand me my package.'

The courier shook his head and handed the package, Grimlock sigining the electronic signature device, sigining 'Grimlock' before closing the door to his Manhattan apartment, and sitting down to open his package.

'The Underworld of New York: Its deeper subways, sewers and hidden denizens.' The work was exactly what he required.

Soon he would begin his own agenda of revenge against the pesky Lucy Potter girl, for she was a thorn in his flesh and he was better off without her inteference in his life. The way witchcraft in Australia was heading, if such the likes as Lucy Potter gained more and more influence, was the end of black magic entirely, and unending spells of bindings and rebukings against the dark practitioners to which it could make it very difficult for the likes of Grimlock to perform his dark arts. What was the world coming to?

No. To hell with the Divine ccntract as it was called. God could bite him. It was time for Lucy Potter to meet her maker, so to speak anyway, and with his recently acquired spell knowledge Grimlock had an idea about how he might go about such a task. But more than that. He had always envied the power of Voldemort, the influence on others he had, his dark charismas and appeal to the darkness. That power – now – could also be his. That power – now – could also be at his beck and call. To influuence others to his will and establish himself, also, in the world of the dark arts as a power to be reckoned with. And what better entrance than being famed with the killing of Lucy Potter herself?

He opened the book, began reading, and as the afternoon passed Manhattan island was none the wiser to the dark machincationf of Mr Grimlock. None the wiser at all.

HOW THE STORY ENDS

(Will be written out fully in time)

Meanwhile, Grimlock has set himself up in New York underworld, amongst the lowlives, as a cult figure of magic power. He has cast the spell 'Idolatrous Extremus' and is gathering the vagrants and other's of New York into worshipping him and paying him homage. The Jester falls in with the crowd worshipping Grimlock. Grimlock wants his revenge on Lucy Potter and he and his entourage raid Redaxxiel and kidnap Genevieve and steal the schools protective 'Orb' which is the artefact which keeps the school hidden from the general public. The leaders of the school pretend to the inquiring citizens of New York that they are simply a finishing school which citizens have simply failed to notice before. This seems to work. Lucy goes to Enrique and says they have to rescue Genevieve. The two of them fly to 666 Avenue of the Americas and confront Alexander Darvanius II, but he says he has no idea were Grimlock has gotten himself off to. Lucifer appears and grins madly at Madalene and Enrique goes to punch him, but Lucifer grabs his fist and tightens his grip with Enrique gritting his teeth in pain, but trying to look brave. Alexander tells Lucifer to let him go and then offers Lucy a part in his organisation again. Lucy refuses but starts to wonder what the mystery of Alexander Darvanius II is all about.

They leave and return to Redaxxiel were Harry and Ginny say they have a lead were they think Grimlock may have taken Genevieve. They come down into the sewers of Manhattan and confront Grimlock and his army of followers. Harry and Lucy and Ginny cast many spells to defeat the followers and Enrique rescues Genevieve from Grimlock's clutches. Grimlock cowers before Lucy and snivels, saying 'I am sorry Lucy. Forgive me,' and she leaves him be, but he grins wickedly when they depart. She spies the Jester in Grimlock's entourage and asks him why he is involved with this madness. He replies, 'Like I said, Lucy Potter. What is life if you can't live a little.' 'How do you know my name?' she asked him. He laughs and says 'The Kings Jester knows everyone's name. You'll like the King. He's your cup of tea,' and the Jester danced away, leaving a very confused Lucy Potter wondering what the heck he was going on about. Life returns to normal, somewhat, for Lucy, but at the end Alexander Darvanius II shows up, feigning being a hero figure, and returns the protective Orb to the school of magic. 'You will join me, Lucy,' says Alexander. 'It is your destiny, dear child. It is your destiny.'

Lucy and Enrique grow in love with each other. Lucy tells Enrique that she worries about having let Grimlock go and what he could do, saying they should have sent him to Azkaban. Grimlock goes out into the magical forests in Maine and summons many werewolves, vampire bats, wights, ghouls and goblins with the power of the 'Idolatrous Extremus' spell. He has gotten it into his head from what Alexander Darvanius II is saying about Lucy's destiny, that he must destroy Lucy if he is to gain the power he desires. He wants his vengeance and his plan is to attack the school of magic. Lucy and Enrique and Genevieve are having lunch together when the school of magic is suddenly attacked by the dark creatures. What follows is a battle with the dark creatures and then a final showdown between Grimlock and Lucy and Harry. But Grimlock uses a powerful firewall spell and surrounds himself with a shield of fire, far to hot for the heroes to get to him. Suddenly the fire is extinguished by a frost spell and Alexander Darvanius II appears, who seems to have cast the spell, and grabs Grimlock, regaining his control over him. The school thanks Alexander and he is viewed as a hero, but Lucy looks at him suspiciously. Alexander says again, 'Remember Lucy, it is your destiny.' The Jester dances up again and Lucy says to him ''But don't we need rules?' 'What do you care? Your a witch!' 'It doesn't mean I can do whatever I want.' 'Oh, but it does,' says the Jester. Just ask the King. It will all make sense when you have spoken to the king.' Lucy smiles at the Jester, who dances away, leaving a very curious girl.

Madalene, Jayden and Georgia visit Lucy in Redaxxiel. They go out to celebrate. Brax is at the celebration. Jayden says 'Who is that guy? He keeps looking at us. Lucy says 'Don't worry about him.' Lucy returns to her studies and Jenkins wanders in one night and says she has a visitor. 'What now?' she asks. The Witchqueen first, and then the Warlock King, all dancing around and saying poetic words to each other, court Lucy. Lucy is amused but refuses their offers. The following morning the school is engulfed with witches and wizards from all over America, wondering around, poking at things, laughing and jesting. Lucy asks what is going on, and all the talk is about the gathering at the front of the school, down the alley on the main thoroughfare. The Hellfire League are all gahered and Harry and Lucy and co are entertained by a speech from the Warlock King promising special treats for Redaxxiel and her students, and that the Hellfire League will be proud to sponsor all the new students. The dean of the school is lost for words, but the Warlock King hands him a large cheque, and the cheering is great. Harry says he doesn't lke the looks of this and the Warlock King spies Lucy and smiles at her.

There are suddenly an abundance of new students at Redaxxiel, and the place is alive with activity. Some of the students chat with Lucy and tell her the League has so much to offer her, but she declines everything. In the class on ethics Harry gives a lecture, but many of the new students sprout on about Hellfire League ways. Harry decides that the show has gone on long enough. Meanwhile Enrique knocks on the school door, having been given the strange address by Alexander Darvanius II of all people, and Lucy brings him up to her dorm. She speaks about the Hellfire League, and it is decided that the group will go off to Hellfire Castle and confront the Wizard King to remove his influence.

They travel to Oregon and find the castle, and they are admitted in, but the floor gives way and they are separated off into individual rooms. Lucy traces her way through the mysterious nethers of the castle, and find the main dungeon, with the dreamscape machine, and all the odd artefacts. She climbs the stairs and comes into the main throneroom, were Bringfire is sitting on his chair, and drinking his brandy. He smiles at her, and Lucy thinks he looks familiar. Then the King and the Queen show themselves, and make their plea again, which Lucy refuses. The king says very well, but what of the lives of your friends. He opens up the curtains, and down in the large courtyard are Lucy's friends all tied up, and a nasty looking grate being slowly opened with a fearsome wyvvern about to emerge. 'Very simple, says the King. Agree, and we will free your friends. But its a nice day for some entertainment, and Hugo looks very hungry.'

Lucy grabs her wand and points to the courtyard and herself and says quickly 'Relocate', and instantly appears in the courtyard as the dragon emerges. The King and Queen are amused, and watch on entertained talking with each other about wether she will get out of this alive. The dragon emerges, and hisses fire at her, and slowly stalks her. She casts various spells of fire, and the dragon belches flames back, and she nimbly dodges them all. Then it sets its sights on those at the stake and creeps towards them. Lucy, thinking quickly, jumps on its back and points her wand at the dragon and yells 'Hover Extremus', and the dragon flies upwards, into the sky, with Lucy clutching on for dear life. The duck and weave around the upper skies of the castle and Lucy eventually casts a 'Numb' spell on the dragon's wings and as it plumets, she uses the relocate spell again, back to the earth, as the dragon crashes head first into the ground. It has had enough and retreats into the dungeon, while Lucy frees her friends. And then the King and Queen and Prince and Princess with Bringfire appear, and a short magic war takes place. Through spell wizardry wisdom Harry and Lucy and the others think quickly and defeat the League, and Harry gets the King to sign an agreement he has brought with him agreeing to remove his influence from Redaxxiel. With the parchment signed, they cautiously let the League go, and the King has final bragging words, but says he will honour his contract, as the group departs and returns home. 'But we will meet again, Lucy Potter. You can count on that.'

On a dark island in the Atlantic ocean Damien Bradlock and Lucifer Malfoy have operated a special portal to heaven and Samael of heaven appears to them, telling them if Lucy Potter will not agree to the contract, that they must Kill the witch Lucy Potter or they will be destroyed by the plans of Destiny. Damien Bradlock smiles wickedly and says 'Killing Lucy Potter. The Pleasure will be all mine.' The story finishes with Madalene, Jayden and Georgia returning to Australia and Lucy and Enrique flying over the statue of liberty. 'I love you, always and forever Lucy,' says Enrique. And Lucy kisses him.

THE END


End file.
